Baúl de disfraces
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Él podía ver a través de su disfraz.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin _pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

Historia era una hija ilegítima, fruto de un amorío entre un poderoso terrateniente y una humilde sirvienta. En un pueblo pequeño aquello era un escándalo monumental. Por ello, desde que nació, Historia fue despreciada por la mayoría de los lugareños, quienes la veían como la encarnación de lo pecaminoso.

Estaba marcada.

* * *

Cuando cumplió los seis años, durante su primer día de clases, Historia saboreó el auténtico rechazo colectivo. Hasta ese momento, ella vivió aislada del mundo, de vez en cuando recibía alguna mirada de rechazo pero nada más. Su madre y sus abuelos simplemente la ignoraban, como si no existiera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser un ente invisible.

Pero en esos momentos, ella era el centro de atención. Los niños la miraban atentamente.

Historia tembló.

* * *

—Mi papá dice que tu mamá es una puta, ¿es cierto? —un niño señaló burlonamente, con una gran sonrisa.

Historia agachó la cabeza, no estaba particularmente ofendida por el insulto hacia su progenitora, en realidad, esos niños fastidiosos la tenían harta, no era necesario que le recordasen una y otra vez sus orígenes vergonzosos.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que un niño la estaba mirando desde el fondo del salón de clases. Parecía muy molesto. La ira que emanaba era inquietante pero lo que más llamó la atención de Historia fueron sus intensos ojos verdes.

Quemaban su piel.

* * *

A los nueve años, Historia, harta de las burlas infantiles, decidió cambiar por completo. En los cuentos de hadas que siempre leía, las heroínas eran mujeres amables y cariñosas que despertaban la admiración de todo el mundo. Si ella actuaba como uno de estos personajes, lo más probable es que ella también sería querida por todos.

Desde ese momento, la insípida personalidad original de Historia fue enterrada y otra nueva surgió, una más empática y considerada. De repente, Historia empezó a preocuparse por sus compañeros de clases, ayudándolos en todo lo que podía y sus maneras se suavizaron, convirtiéndola en una auténtica dama.

El plan funcionó a la perfección. Sus compañeros de clases quedaron cegados por su nueva personalidad, cayendo a sus pies. Al único que no le sentó bien el cambio fue a ese niño de ojos verdes. Él siempre parecía inconforme con su situación.

A Historia no le importaba su estúpida opinión.

* * *

Historia estaba sentada en la orilla del río cristalino que atravesaba las zonas de cultivo del pueblo, tenía la mirada perdida. Suspiró con cansancio, aparentar ser perfecta drenaba toda su energía.

—¿Por qué quieres la admiración de esos estúpidos? —una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

El cuerpo de Historia dio un pequeño brinco. No se molestó en darse la vuelta, conocía esa voz, era el niño tristemente célebre por ser un verdadero buscapleitos, Eren. Para variar, su rostro estaba moreteado, seguramente estuvo peleando, otra vez.

—No es tu asunto—ella respondió, impulsivamente; con esa declaración, la verdadera Historia estaba burbujeando en la superficie de su máscara.

—Eso está mejor —el rostro de Eren se suavizó.

Historia parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender la situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando estás en clases, siempre actúas complaciente con los demás. Es un espectáculo repugnante —mientras hablaba, el niño lanzó una pequeña roca al río.

Historia no dijo nada. La honestidad de ese niño era francamente aterradora, él era todo lo contrario a ella.

—Ahora pareces una niña normal —él sonrió un poco.

De repente, las mejillas de Historia se sintieron extrañamente calientes.

* * *

A pesar de las palabras de Eren, Historia no pudo abandonar su papel de doncella perfecta. Era el único método que le permitía conectarse con el mundo. Ya tenía quince años y todavía seguía con su máscara puesta.

Durante todos esos años, la presencia de Eren le recordó constantemente lo patético de sus acciones. Él siempre la observaba, con sus ardientes ojos verdes pero nunca le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

¿Estaba decepcionado?

A ella no debería importarle su opinión pero… todavía dolía.

Eren era un chico normal. No destacaba especialmente del resto de los lugareños. No era demasiado fuerte ni gozaba de un enorme intelecto. Era sólo un adolescente común y corriente, sin embargo, había algo en él que lo diferenciaba del resto. Historia no podía, por más que lo intentase, identificar ese algo y aquello la inquietaba. Ella no podía leerlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía con ella.

* * *

—Eres débil, Historia —Eren le dijo una vez, frente a todos sus compañeros de clase.

Todos quedaron en silencio, expectantes. Querían ver cómo reaccionaría la muchacha perfecta frente a una situación tan incómoda.

Un horrible nudo se apretó en el estómago de Historia. De repente, ella se sintió enferma. Esta escena le recordó todos los malos tratos que recibió a lo largo de su corta existencia.

Quería responder groseramente pero eso no iba acorde al personaje que interpretaba. Llorar, esa reacción sí coincidía con el papel de doncella frágil pero no quería hacerlo. No frente a Eren porque eso confirmaría sus palabras.

Entonces, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: huyó de la escena.

* * *

El susurro suave del río la tranquilizó momentáneamente pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose rompió su paz temporal.

—¿Qué quieres? —Historia sabía quién era, no tenía que voltearse para saberlo. Él era el único que podía hacer semejante movimiento audaz después de humillarla públicamente.

—Siempre huyes, nunca enfrentas tus problemas —Eren la miró con gravedad.

—Tú eres todo lo contrario pero… ¡siempre terminas lastimado! —Historia recordó todas las palizas que el chico recibió por su brutal honestidad.

—No soy un cobarde —él apretó los puños.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esconderse? De esa manera, no salgo lastimada como tú. No soy una masoquista.

—Eres esclava del miedo.

Historia apretó los labios pero no contraatacó. No podía estar enfadada con él porque sabía que tenía razón. Ella sólo estaba huyendo, nunca enfrentaba sus problemas. Era más cómodo refugiarse en un brillante disfraz.

—Ni siquiera debí nacer. No pertenezco a este mundo. Tú también sabes de donde provengo, ¿cierto? —Historia cerró los ojos, no quería llorar.

—Tu pasado no me interesa. Para mí, eres sólo Historia, una chica normal que tiene mucho miedo —Eren se rascó la nuca, parecía un poco avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Historia abrió los ojos y lo miró, desconcertada. Él realmente la estaba viendo, su burda máscara no podía engañarlo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a eso. La mayoría de las personas, preferían su mentira.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Historia abandonó el tono dulce que solía usar con sus compañeros y dejó de ayudarlos. Se volvió indiferente, ese era su yo original. El cambió no cayó bien pues todos la veían de una manera exageradamente idealizada, como si no fuera humana. Y ahora, verla comportarse de esa manera, fue un cambio dolorosamente brusco. Esto ocasionó que los rumores viciosos acerca de su familia volvieran a circular en la boca de todos pero ya no le importaba ni la hacían sentir mal. El desprecio podía ser mutuo.

Esta vez, se sentía más ligera, más natural, como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Qué bien se sentía ser ella misma.

Desde ese momento, Eren la miraba de reojo, más de lo normal.

* * *

—Estoy harto de todo esto. Quiero salir de aquí, odio este lugar —Eren le dijo un día.

Historia no estaba sorprendida por su declaración. Él odiaba el conformismo y este pueblo era la encarnación de eso; con razón no tenía amigos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —ella preguntó con suavidad.

—Dónde sea, no quiero envejecer en este lugar —el chico apretó los dientes.

Eren tenía razón. En este lugar, ella no era deseada. Tal vez en otro sitio ella podría ser querida por ser quien es.

Por primera vez en su vida, la verdadera Historia tenía una esperanza.

* * *

Cuando Historia cumplió dieciocho años, se graduó de la escuela. Sin nada más que hacer, ella tuvo que trabajar todo el día en las haciendas de su padre, gratis. Después todo, seguía siendo una carga para él, tenía que sacarle algún tipo de beneficio a su existencia, de lo contrario, ya la hubiera dejado morir tiempo atrás.

En sus breves momentos de descanso, Historia recordaba las palabras de Eren y una extraña desazón se apoderaba de ella.

Salir del pueblo se convirtió en su más grande anhelo.

* * *

Eren cambió muchísimo. Su rostro dejó de destilar la ardiente pasión que lo caracterizaba, en su lugar, sólo se dignaba a mostrar una eterna mueca de aburrimiento, también dejó de expresar sus escandalosas opiniones, se limitó a observar, como si estuviera resignado con su realidad. Tal vez él también tocó fondo con este maldito lugar.

Ahora se parecía más a ella.

* * *

Ambos todavía se veían, ¿la razón? Eran los únicos que no encajaban en ningún grupo social del pueblo pues los veían como elementos que perturbaban la paz del pueblo. Ese ostracismo los impulsó a permanecer juntos.

¿Qué eran? Historia no lo sabía pero sentía verdadera tranquilidad con él y eso era suficiente.

* * *

Cuando se besaron, Historia sintió que el mundo tenía más color. Por fin pudo conectarse con otra persona siendo ella misma.

Sentir el afecto de Eren hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan y aceleró el latido de su corazón. Nunca experimentó algo así, ¿a esto llamaban cariño?

No sabía la respuesta pero era feliz con eso, ¿Eren se sentirá de la misma forma?

* * *

—Me marcho —Eren dijo con voz firme. No había atisbo de duda en sus palabras. Ya no era el muchacho flacucho e impulsivo, esclavo de sus pasiones. Por eso, Historia sabía que él hablaba muy en serio.

—Ah —es lo único que ella pudo soltar. Estaba feliz por él, de verdad pero había algo que la molestaba profundamente.

Se estaba quedando atrás. Volvería a estar sola. Tan sólo pensar en ello, hacía que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos azules.

* * *

Historia abrió la puerta de la habitación cuidadosamente, estaba vacía. Con rapidez, ella se dirigió directo a la cómoda, y abrió un cajón. De allí, extrajo un pequeño paquete, era un poco pesado.

Sonrió.

Apretó el objeto contra su pecho. Las reliquias familiares representaban su única oportunidad para escapar de ese pueblo. Su padre no era muy bueno escondiendo cosas. Qué hombre tan predecible.

Historia salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo. No sentía culpa alguna por robar, después de todo su padre se lo debía.

Eren la inspiró. Ella también escaparía.

* * *

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —Historia preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

Eren la observó, estudiándola con un interés mal disimulado.

—Pronto —él se limitó a responder

—¿Te despedirás? —ella preguntó, la incertidumbre goteaba en cada palabra.

—Por supuesto —Eren la miró a los ojos.

* * *

Historia no podía dormir. En completo silencio, ella escapó de su hogar, afortunadamente, en esa noche había luna llena, por lo tanto, la oscuridad no era un problema.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, terminó en la orilla del río. Era su refugio, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. En su bolsillo estaba el valioso paquete que había robado. Su padre todavía no notó su ausencia.

Desde la tarde, Historia sentía cierta inquietud que no podía explicar, era tan intensa que le provocó insomnio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la tosca voz de Eren la sobresaltó, siempre la tomaba desprevenida.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —ella respondió con sequedad.

—Me marcho ahora —él dijo con indiferencia.

—Eso no suena a una despedida —Historia levantó una ceja.

—Sé que me acompañarás.

Historia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Eren era un hombre muy extraño.

—Eres igual que yo. No soportas este lugar —mientras hablaba, él metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Porque esa es tu manera de ser. La verdadera Historia está harta de este lugar.

El pecho de Historia se calentó con esa declaración. Se sentía bien que otra persona la conociera a ese nivel. Entonces, se puso de pie mientras sus ojos azules destellaban con determinación.

—Vámonos.

* * *

**Notas finales: El EreHisu necesita mucho amor :)**


End file.
